Prior art portable showers are designed for use outdoors where the wastewater effluent is disposed of by gravity and typically flows out onto the ground. The showers are not designed for use in small spaces and configured to move through the doorways of residential and commercial building. These showers are designed for recreational camping or outdoor use. In some prior art showers, hot water is either not provided or provided with solar power, or propane gas heaters.
What is needed is a portable shower that is usable in a home, office, or commercial building, is easy and quick to move and assemble, can be slide through a doorway, and makes use of the home or commercial building's utilities. Further, what is needed is a portable shower that is easy for the elderly or disabled to get into, out of and provides a place for a person to sit.